fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Flip Dies!
Flip Dies! is a 2015 Wii U game developed by Laughball Interactive, a collect-a-thon wherein Flip dies. It was released in defiance of series guidelines revealed by . Gameplay Flip Dies! draws heavily from Banjo-Kazooie, being a 3D platformer revolving around the collection of Froggity Souls. Players traverse an open world using skills such as a super jump, ground pounding, and using Cobby as a grappling hook. Upon collecting Grand Froggity Souls from boss fights, Flip can summon miniature versions of these bosses to fight for him, making up for his own lack of combat skills. Story Chapter 1: Flip Dies! Story mode begins with Flip and Cobby walking down the street in a generic city. :Cobby: It's all a conspiracy. Everyone's talking about water bottles to distract us from the real issues; chemtrails. :Flip: That sounds really stupi- A meteor falls upon the two. Flip dies! ---- :Flip: Cobby? Cobby, are you there? A lean cloaked man stands over Flip. The two are in a puddle in some kind of tropical area devoid of any color. :Flip: Cobby! When did you get so cool and tall and vaguely menacing? :???: I am not the basilisk. I am the Grim Ribbiter, all-seeing toad god of death. :Flip: So... I'm dead? :Grim Ribbiter: Yeah. :Flip: I feel like someone else should be doing this for some reason... :Grim Ribbiter: There are other gods of death, yeah. I just handle frog death. Very important niche in the greater scheme of things. :Flip: So this is frog heaven? :Grim Ribbiter: More like frog purgatory. In your mortal life, you didn't do much at all, so... can't really sort you. Flip gets up and sits on a nearby log. :Flip: Mister Ribbiter, with all due respect, that sounds dumb and I wanna go to frog heaven. :Grim Ribbiter: Not how it works, kiddo. Go play with some rocks or something and reflect upon your absolute blank slate of a life until you're chosen for reincarnation. The Grim Ribbiter vanishes. Flip gets up and knocks the log over. :Flip: Sassafrassin' no good frog death! A massive creature rises from the puddle. :Flip: Sassa..frassin'... no good... undead Loch Ness monster? ---- BOSS BATTLE LOCH GRAND FROGGITY SOUL OF SLOTH ---- Barely managing to trap Loch's head in a tree trunk, Flip slaps him on the back a couple of times and he explodes into strange green lights. A chest is left behind and Flip examines it, opening it to find a tiny Loch. :Flip: So if the monster explodes into green poof things... Flip looks around and sees more green lights. :Flip: ...then all these green poofs must be monsters! Monsters that can take me to frog heaven! Flip begins scampering up the hills, looking for more green lights. ---- The Grim Ribbiter reappears from thin air. The green lights are gone and Flip is nowhere to be seen. :Grim Ribbiter: Hey, kid, turns out leaving a $50 tip is enough to get you into heaven nowadays. So, off we- ...he's not here. The Grim Ribbiter examines the chest. The tiny Loch is gone. :Grim Ribbiter: Oh crap, he killed Loch?! The Grim Ribbiter paces around, panicked. :Grim Ribbiter: And the Froggity Souls are gone. He's got at least a hundred ghosts, Loch, and a mortal body. Crap. Chapter 2: Flip Goes Spelunking! Chapter 3: Flip Joins A Biker Gang! Chapter 4: Flip Cosplays! Chapter 5: Flip Kills Killing! Chapter 6: Flip Releases The Dead! Chapter 7: Flip Dies! Again!